The Perks of Being Emperor
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: As much as Ling loves being the emperor of Xing, boredom is never too far. Luckily for him, being emperor has its perks and a sudden idea soon turns into a fullscale event. A short little LingFan fic.


**A/N: This wasn't what I was supposed to write, but this is what I wrote anyway. This is my first LingFan fic, and I think it's satisfactory. It didn't come out the exact way I wanted it to, but I'm happy with the result nevertheless. So... Enjoy!**

* * *

Ling had to admit that being Emperor had its perks. Not only was he finally able to get rid of that problematic concubine system, but he had the right to eat as much as he wanted whenever and wherever.

However, there were several downfalls as well. Everyone in the palace was unable to make decisions on their own, apparently, so he was constantly being bugged about what he thought about _everything_. His advisors didn't provide much help either, so he often found himself having to turn down their ridiculous advise. In other words, being Emperor was boring as well.

Sometimes, he had so much paperwork to do that he'd suddenly announce a surprise visit to Amestris. That way, he could finish it all in carriage with the prospect of seeing his old friends once more. Even so, he had to make sure that his priorities lay in his own country, not the neighboring one.

Fortunately for him, he had Lan Fan.

Lan Fan was the only one whom he could trust completely. If he had any issues, he'd immediately seek her out before anyone else. She'd insist that she should focus on protecting him instead, but he always replied with, "I've got plenty of guards, but just one Lan Fan."

One day, as he was roaming the palace during his break, he ran across Mei. Ever since the two had returned to Xing and he had officially become Emperor, she had been living in the palace as a special guest.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, wondering why she was so tidy that day.

"Oh!" Mei blushed slightly, not having noticed him before then. "Alphonse and I are going to a party. They're having a big dance and everything," she explained.

Alphonse had been staying at the palace as well to study Alkehestry. Since then, he and Mei had been inseparable. "That must be nice…" Ling sighed. "I haven't had that much fun in forever."

"There must be something you can do here!" Mei tried to cheer him up, although it didn't really work. Even though they were half siblings, they had been raised to hate each other and it was hard to treat each other as anything other than opponents. Of course they had settled their differences, but it didn't make their conversations any less awkward.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Well, I better be off," Mei scurried off before Ling could reply.

Normally, leaving like that in the presence of the emperor was considered extremely rude, but Ling didn't mind. He was too lost in thought. Maybe he could throw his own party? Emperors did that sort of stuff all the time, didn't they?

But if he decided to do so, surely there would be those who would limit what he could do. He'd never be able to have the sort of party he'd actually enjoy.

Before he knew it, he found himself in the throne room. He sat atop his throne and wondered what he could possibly do to get rid of his boredom, if only for a little while.

Just then, Lan Fan walked in. He guessed that she hadn't been expecting to see him there because she jumped a little when she caught sight of him.

"Lan Fan," he said, beckoning her.

"Yes, my Pr- Emperor?" she corrected herself midsentence as she made her way to him.

"You know that you can call me whatever you want," he chuckled.

Lan Fan didn't answer, just waited patiently for him to continue as her face slowly reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm sooo bored," he groaned, slumping in his chair. "Who knew being the most powerful person in the entire country could be so uneventful?"

"Do you want me to fetch some entertainers, my Emperor?"

"I don't want to _watch_ something," Ling shook his head. "I want to _do_ something."

"Then what do you want to do? A walk through the royal gardens, perhaps?" Lan Fan suggested. Ling knew she was making her panic, but he couldn't help himself. He sort of missed his life with the rest of the Yao clan, and he longed to feel as carefree as he did back then.

And then he came up with the wildest idea he had ever thought up.

He instantly stood and took Lan Fan's arm, dragging her to the middle of the throne room.

"My Prince?" Lan Fan puzzled, so confused by his abrupt actions that she had actually forgotten what to refer to him as.

"We are going to dance!" Ling announced.

* * *

"D-dance?!" Lan Fan stuttered, her face flushing with color at the thought.

Ling nodded and caught a servant as he was passing by the hallway. "You there!" he called. "Send for the court musicians and let anyone else you pass by know that there is a dance party in the throne room!"

"But, my Emeror…" Lan Fan was hesitant. "Isn't it most inappropriate that you dance with your bodyguard? I'm not even dressed up or anything-"

"Nonsense! You look perfectly fine!" Ling brushed off her worries. "I alone am Emperor, so I get to decide what goes and what doesn't. Luckily for you, I find black gear very much acceptable."

"Still…" Lan Fan never got the chance to finish her sentence. Joyful music could be heard approaching from the hallway, signaling the arrival of the musicians.

Suddenly, Ling took her arm once more. He began to twirl her around in circles as the music drew nearer. Soon, the room was engulfed in the sound of flutes and guitar strings. Servants, guards, and various other palace workers filed into the throne room as time passed, asking to dance with one another.

Before long, all Lan Fan could see were people dancing, bumping into each other, and having a fun.

Admittedly, Lan Fan was beyond embarrassed. Ling looked like he was having the time of his life, though, so she simply went along. The countless stares she was receiving from the other servants were worth it if it made her Emperor happy.

"Lan Fan, you'll have to work with me, here," Ling chuckled.

"Hm?" Lan Fan hadn't been focusing on her own movements. Looking down at her feet, she noticed that she had been stepping on his toe for a while now. "Oh!" She immediately moved her foot away.

"Stop worrying and let loose!" Ling said excitedly. "I know you can move better than _that_!"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"That's an order," he winked.

Letting herself smile, Lan Fan nodded in understanding. Instantly, she began to take wider and bolder steps, and she even dared to slowly move closer to Ling.

This change seemed to please him. So much, in fact, that he gave her a huge grin and picked her up bridal style, threw her up in the air, and caught her on the way down.

For the remainder of the evening, the people in the room kept dancing. Not once did Ling leave her for anyone else, and frankly, she liked it that way. It may have been improper, and surely the royal advisors would have a fit about it later, but she couldn't deny that she was having fun.

At one point, Mei and Alphonse joined in after they had returned from their previous party.

"I think I'm liking this one a whole lot better," she commented as the two passed them by, dancing rather elegantly, which surprised Lan Fan since Alphonse had still been a suit of armor not too long ago.

Even so, all festivities had to come to an end sometime. One by one, the workers exited to continue their work, and soon enough, she and Ling were the only ones left.

Exhausted from all the exercise, they both finally stopped.

"That was fun," Ling laughed as he lay on the throne room's floor, sweating profusely. His heavy robes probably didn't help either.

"It was," Lan Fan didn't have the energy to say anything else.

"I'm going to have to eat a lot if I'm going to regain the weight I lost."

"Of course."

They didn't say anything else, just lay there with no disturbances whatsoever.

Perhaps it was because she was incredibly tired, or maybe because she didn't want to believe it, but either way, Lan Fan didn't notice him reaching for her hand.

But even if she had, she wouldn't have minded.


End file.
